Galileo
by Anelis Evans
Summary: Durante el quinto año en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy forja un ingenioso plan para capturar a Harry Potter y entregánselo así al señor tenebroso. Su venganza estaba cerca, sin embargo solo una pelirroja se interponía entre él y su sueño de ser mortífago.


**

* * *

****Galileo**

* * *

**1. Un plan ingenioso.**

El silencio de la noche fue apenas roto por un pequeño gluglutear. Una pareja de pavoréales albinos caminaban elegantemente por el sendero de piedra caliza pulida, semioculto tras los setos altos pulcramente recortados. La pareja andaba con aburrido desinterés hacia la fuente de la entrada principal de la imponente casa solariega.

La luna en el firmamento no suponía mayor interés para los animales. Ellos no apreciaban las terroríficas formas que se dibujaban contra las ventanas; las ramas de los árboles chocaban unas con otras, sutilmente.

Con agilidad e incluso cierto orgullo, los pavoreáles se posaron sobre la fuente de mármol y miraron fijamente a la hidra de tres cabezas. La poderosa serpiente parecía un guardián silencioso de los terrenos. Pero era solo un lujo.

El lujo que siempre fue parte de la vida de los habitantes de la mansión Malfoy. Por siglos había sido cuna de la más antigua, poderosa y prestigiosa familia de magos en Inglaterra y esa distinción nunca iba a cambiar.

O talvez si.

Draco Malfoy no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación. Sus pasos se volvían insoportables constantes sobre la madera pulida del lugar. Y no solo ese día había estado en un ir y venir, sino todo el verano. Una de las ventajas de poseer la mansión, eran los muchos cuartos secretos que poseía: uno en especial había sido su más preciado tesoro. Una habitación totalmente hermética. Un lugar donde él podía practicar magia a pesar de ser menor de edad. Aunque sabía que existía al fondo del ala norte, nunca la había necesitado tanto como ahora. Porque en el fondo de su arrogancia, lo sabía. Necesitaba esa estúpida habitación.

El honor de la familia dependía de él.

Su mente privilegiada había formulado un plan infalible: un plan para capturar a Harry Potter. Así, nada ni nadie le impediría convertirse en mortífago. Lo que siempre había soñado. Ser el número uno del señor oscuro, más que su padre, más que el profesor Snape.

Luego del grandioso escape de su tía Bellatrix de Azkaban, al principio del verano, ella se había refugiado en la mansión Malfoy. Lo cual era un estorbo para su padre, un notable nerviosismo en su madre y para él, solo la oportunidad de su vida.

Fue una noche cuando bajo a cenar y el salón estaba en silencio sepulcral. Draco sabía que hablaban a sus espaldas del regreso del señor tenebroso. Sin rodeos y con una actitud no muy propia de su comportamiento, abrió el tema de discusión oficial en su casa:

-Harry Potter afirma que el señor tenebroso volvió- Su tía formó una especie de sonrisa en su rostro –inquietante, cabe decir-. Su madre permaneció en silencio, jugando con su comida y su padre le miró fijo. –Dumbledore nos lo dijo en el banquete al final de curso, que fue el señor Tenebroso quien mató al Hufflepuff-

-Ése estúpido habla mucho- una especie de alegría recorrió su cuerpo. _Podría ser cierto_.

-¿Es cierto padre? ¿Realmente volvió?- dijo con una euforia contenida - ¿le viste…?-

-El señor tenebroso volvió, de eso puedes estar seguro Draco- le contó con cierta petulancia. Por que Draco sabía que debería estar orgulloso de su padre… pero estaba envidioso de él. Si fuera por su padre, él ya sería un mortífago. Pero su madre jamás lo permitiría.

-Entonces… yo podré… unirme a él- estaba casi tan emocionado como cuando se enteró que sería un Slyterin, en su primer año.

Narcisa Malfoy escupió su comida y se puso de pie en un brinco. Su cabello blanco ondeó como la seda.

-NO- su hermana y su esposo le miraron estupefactos.

-¿No? ¡¿No unirse a él?!- Bellatrix no podía creerlo.

-Es muy joven- abogó Narcisa.

-Pero sé lo que quiero, madre-

-Deberías estar orgullosa de que él sepa lo que quiere- Lucius Malfoy aún no hablaba, estaba sentado en la mesa mientras las dos mujeres discutían. Al final y al cabo, la opinión de su padre era la única que importaba.

-Narcisa, Bellatrix… mi cena se arruina-. Las mujeres se calmaron.

-Si el pequeño Draco quiere unirse a señor tenebroso… yo le entrenaré- dijo Bellatrix con voz melosa, con voz de niña loca–deberías estar orgullosa… si yo tuviera un hijo, no lo pensaría dos veces para unirlo a él- Draco le miró con precaución.

-Sólo una año más, le rogó su madre-. Su padre dio el veredicto final.

-Practicarás oclumancia, legirimancia y transformaciones, Ballatrix ayudará-

La cena terminó en ese momento. Inmediatamente su tía lo llevó al cuarto especial.

* * *

Así empezó su tortura. Sinceramente su tía estaba loca. Las lecciones con ella eran una verdadera locura. Casi terminaba el verano, y sin ver transformaba un florero en escarabajos, luego en botones y los incendia finalmente. Su mente ya podía controlar a su desquiciada tía. Solo hacía falta una prueba final. Si este verano soportaba las torturas disfrazadas de Bellatrix, en menos de un año le tatuarían. Le harían mortífago. Ahí fue donde el plan de Draco creció alimentado por su afán de ser superior.

Ahora su único interés era practicar arduamente transformaciones. Se concentraba y ponía a prueba todas sus habilidades mágicas, e incluso físicas, y daban resultado. Solo faltaba una semana para entrar de nuevo a Hogwarts y ya era casi tan experto como McGonagall. Su mente solo podía acordarse de esa odiosa sangre sucia, Granger, cuando a principios del curso pasado había logrado transformaciones precisas. Maldita fuera. Pero él, lo lograría. Su habilidad en transformaciones llegaba a un nivel experto y su plan sería sencillo. Pasar los TIMOS era cosa del pasado. A un mago con la familia que él poseía, no le asustaban los exámenes. Su plan era aún más visionario. Y le daría lo necesario para convertirse en mortífago y de los más grandes, como su padre. O incluso más.

Fue faltando tres días para regresar al colegio cuando logró un enorme avance. Tal vez fue por tener a su madre a su lado o por tener a su padre mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza ante su utilización de la varita. O a su tía loca tras él todo el día sin descanso, brincando de la alegría y chillando como una niña con juguete nuevo. Ella le trataba como a un regalo especial para el señor oscuro: un pequeño súbdito entrenado por ella misma.

Esa noche, los rasgos aristócratas de su padre aparecían y desaparecían ante la sombra de la chimenea de la habitación hermética, tenía la característica expresión de "no deshonrar el honor de la familia". Entonces lo consiguió. Lleno de pura arrogancia, Draco Malfoy convocó a uno de los pavoréales albinos de su madre. Primero un hechizo silenciador, luego uno convocador, el animal apareció en la habitación; luego un giro de su varita y las plumas y el cuerpo se deformaban dolorosamente hasta convertirse en un libro. Blanco, quieto y sin vida. Un libro que sin compasión alguna, acogió entre sus largos y delgados dedos y arrojó a la hoguera. Esperó a que se quemara sin compasión.

Su plan funcionaría a la perfección.

Su madre lucía orgullosa pero temerosa, su tía casi saltaba de la alegría y su padre, incluso, pareció sonreír ante la perspectiva de tener a su hijo a su lado, junto al señor oscuro.

* * *

En el tren su objetivo estaba más que listo: una vez ingresados en los terrenos del colegio, nuevamente podría hacer magia. Draco Malfoy estaba preparado, con su insignia de prefecto y sus guardaespaldas: solo tenía que encontrar su objetivo y estar listo para ser mortífago.

Su plan no podría ir mejor: Granger y Weasley estaban lejos de Potter. Encontró el compartimiento donde estaba Potter, acompañado de la lunática, del perdedor de Longbottom y de la chica Weasley. Era una verdadera lástima que fuera una traidora a la sangre. Al parecer además de hermosa, era graciosa. Volvió a su objetivo. No podía tener distracciones, Potter debía estar solo cuando su plan diera resultado. Sería muy fácil.

Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a hechizarle, en su lugar hizo explotar el carrito de la comida, lo que provocó diez puntos menos a Slyterin. Y un castigo de recoger –de manera muggle- el desastre del pasillo. Para cuando terminó, Potter estaba resguardado por su séquito de admiradores.

En las clases no le fue mejor ¡cuán escurridizo era ese estúpido! ¡tenía más suerte de la que se imaginaba!

El primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade no le vio ni el cuento a Potter. Y a decir verdad a ninguno de sus amigos. Ni siquiera a la chica Weasley. Había registrado todo el pueblo y no aparecían. ¿Dónde podrían estar esos perdedores? Crabbe y Goyle habían estado tras él. Dándole información mientras pasaba la tarde con Pansy. Ni siquiera ella podía desviarlo de su objetivo. Un instante pareció ver a la chica Weasley, pero luego miró bien. No era ella. ¿Dónde estaban todos los Gryffindors, algunos Ravenclaws y unos Hufflepuffs? Malditos fueran. Tenía que hacer desaparecer a Potter lo antes posible. Su tía no dejaba de mandarle cartas. Cada una más espeluznante que la anterior.

Había pasado el primer trimestre de clases. Draco Malfoy empezaba a desesperarse. Talve, solo talvez, además de practicar los hechizos de su plan, también debió practicar con su puntería. Ya había incendiado dos lienzos, y quebrado una infinidad de copas. Había perseguido a Potter tanto tiempo que aburría con la rutina. ¡y siempre se le escapaba!. Llegaban las vacaciones Navidad y no había podido pillar una sola vez a Potter. ¡Ese escurridizo se la pasaba perdido!. No importaba cuanto lo intentaba, siempre se le escapaba por la mínima. ¡Ni siquiera logró que pasara solo por algún pasillo!, era como si desapareciera de Hogwarts. Pero era imposible. Y además siempre iba acompañado.

Con la llegada de la brigada inquisitorial, Draco no dudó en unirse y ser su líder, todo por capturar a Potter. La profesora Umbridge estaba casi tan obsesionada como él mismo. Aunque sus planes eran muy distintos, la brigada le daba el poder que necesitaba en Hogwarts.

Pero navidad pasó desapercibida. No fue a su casa a pasarlo con su familia. No podía soportar siquiera imaginarse a su padre, su madre y su tía. El perfecto plan se estaba realizando de la manera más imperfecta posible. Fue una terrible navidad. Pero al menos estaba a salvo de su familia en el castillo.

Para el partido de quidditch, celebrado en enero, cuando nuevamente trató de hechizarlo, resultó que la misma Umbridge atrasó sus planes de encontrarlo a solas por los camerinos y de una vez por todas y deshacerse de él. La profesora había destituido a Potter de quidditch. Dejando en su lugar como buscadora a la chica Weasley. La buena noticia era que no habría campeonato más fácil este año.

Hasta que vio que la chica Weasley era buena. ¡maldita sea!

Casi había acabado el año lectivo y Draco Malfoy no había podido encontrar su objetivo: hasta que la fecha indicada apareció, el sábado 23 de mayo era la última salida a Hogsmeade para la brigada inquisitorial. El resto del colegio, como a cada instante les dejaba ver Malfoy, estaba castigado por Umbridge. Encerrados como ratas. Encerrados como pronto lo estaría el cabeza rajada.

Al primer descuido, lo hechizaría, saldría con él del colegio, nadie lo notaría, nadie se lo impidiría y una vez en el pueblo, lo llevaría por chimenea a su casa: Así sería mortífago, ningún estúpido tatuaje, él sería el preferido de Voldemort, ni siquiera el profesor Snape podría superar el hecho de que un chico le entregaría en bandeja de plata a Harry Potter.

El viernes por la tarde llovió a cantaros, todo el día Draco había seguido sigilosamente a Harry, apuntándole a cada instante que se le presentaba, tal como lo había hecho durante todo el año; pero fallaba por poquito: ya había derretido dos copas, quemado tres arbustos, desarmado dos armaduras y botado una infinidad de cuadros. Por poco incendia un cuadro famoso de Hogwarts "Fiesta en Gryffindor" se llamaba, _fiesta en Slyterin es lo que habrá_, pensó con regocijo.

Entonces al fin, luego de muchas horas en vela pasó lo inevitable: Harry Potter se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia un pasillo solitario del tercer piso, parecía un poco distraído. No notó cuando Malfoy falló y convirtió una cucaracha en una silla, con la cual tropezó luego.

Al doblar una esquina, Draco alzó su varita y sin dudarlo convocó directamente el hechizo final: el mismo que Barty Crouch Jr lanzó contra él el año pasado, convirtiéndolo en un apestoso hurón. La magia era avanzada, y solo una malvada bruja como Bellatrix Lestrange pudo haberle enseñado. El hechizo cruzó el aire, no le dio tiempo de pensar: las ropas de Potter cayeron, a lo lejos sonó la varita de acebo que caía por una escalera y se situaba bajo la estatua de sir Edward Elric.

Draco rió mientras corría hacia el monte de ropas que se agitaba: su transformación había sido completa y satisfactoria; alzanzó a ver el triunfo de su esfuerzo al divisar que había convertido a Harry Potter en un pequeño gatito negro.

* * *

Hola!!: Sé que les tengo abandonados con "Versión Extendida", pero esta es una idea que me ha rondado la mente desde hace mucho tiempo y he querido compartirla. Es un fic cortito (solo tiene 7 capítulos) y es NO APTO PARA DIABÉTICOS (porque es super dulce). Tranquilos que Ginny está más cerca de lo que esperan. Espero hayan disfrutado el capi.

Anelis


End file.
